Genderbend Edd and Kevin
by mephonic
Summary: Female Kevin and Edd!please R&R! rated T for mainly bad words


(hey!i got bored again,this time it's a one shot story.i notice that there is no Gender bend on this couple,so i'm doing it!sorry for mess spelled words and stuff,i can't fix it!i'm sorry!enjoy!)

* * *

**Genderbend KevEdd**

it was Monday morning in Peach Creek Jr high,everything was fine till the El's showed up

first was the leader,Eilly the money 's snort and has a big mouth,she always were a long yellow t-shirt with a red line a cross the wears long blue pants and has long blone hair,she always finds alway to get of the time it doesn't work!"come on EL!"

"coming Eilly!"next is El,the strong and yet dum has short orange hair and has one eyebrow,wears a long white short sleeve shirt with a red bloodly heart in the her long sleeve jacket and her muddy blue pants"should we wait for Double L?"

"yeah yeah"she turn to face her,Double as Elliott,she wear's a black and white has long black hair that gose way down to her legs,she wears a long short sleeve red shirt and wears short blue 's the smartest out of the two"thank you El"

"come on!we'er going to miss pizza day if we don't hurry up!"

"you girls go on a head i have to go see the Nruse anyway"she waved to them and walked off

"you guys go on a head i have to see the Nruse!"a beautiful red head yelled,her name is is the star of the baseball team and head Cheerleader,she wear's a long sleeve green light shirt and black short' is the leader of the group and the toughest"see ya babe"her boyfriend kissed her cheek"bye Nat"Nat was the most handsome guy in school,now her boyfriend"don't take to long~"he walked off

as she walked in the hall she heard a sound,she turn and see Mario know to be one of the Kanker brother's on Double L"come on babe let's have some fun~"

"p-p-please Mario...not that school"

"so want somewhere else huh?"

"no!that's not-"suddenly Mario was drag and throw into a trash can"hey!whats the big deal!"

"the big deal is that she!Doesn't Want YOU!"he growled,he knew he could take her not here"fine then bitch!...see ya later babe~"he jump out of the trash and walked off with pie on his butt,Double L giggled"thank you Kevine!"

"yeah yeah whatever...why didn't you yall?"she looked down"because...if i did he would just get me and my friend later..."she sight sadly,Kevine rub the back of her and the E's never gotting along,but Double L was kinda always makes the the things even if it doesn't work,it was amazing"where you off to?"

"Nruse"

"same here,i'll walk you there"they walk to the Nruse office,as Double L was getting things just looked around the room"may i ask why your here?"

"oh...i got a cut on my leg"she moved her leg and show a big cut,Double L gasp"my lord!"

"relax!it's not bleeding or deep!i just need a band aid"she nodded and turn,she bend down trying to get the box of band aid' peeked and saw Double L pink paint's,she blushed and turn away"got them"she grad one and place it on the cut"may i ask how you go this?was it from Cheerleading?"

"no i got it from gym"she huffed"i hate it!all we do is jump up in down while our team lose!god!"

"then why are you on the team?"

"because mama said that girls aren't to play football!...i mean i like Cheerleading but its not the same like when i play baseball!"she smiled as she told Double L how she won the big game with her home run,Double L smiled as she laugh about it"wow...you listen.."

"what do you mean?"she frown"when i try to talk about it,they think its some kind of a little girls game!..one day i hope my daughter gets to play football with out being sad because girls can't play!why can't they be one for girls you know?"

"i see what you mean,its hard sometime's...i can't even be a Doctor because of my sex"

"that sucks.."they both smiled,Kevine stood up and walked good bye to Double L

later on in art class,Kevine was sitting with her boyfriend and friend was on the baseball team for a while till her mama told her to stop because it was no way to find a housband"you okay dude?"

"yeah i'm fine...hey would it be great if there was a girls football team?"Nat laughed"babe!that's to much for a girl,even for ya!"

"Rhoda would wish to join this team"she smiled"sorry but...never mind...have you even seen a female Doctor?"

"no why?"Kevine sight and turn to see Double L painting,Eilly and El were doing something dum like always but even thought she was with those idiot' never seems to do anything bad

the bell rang,everyone ran outside to L was still getting ready,Kevine was about to wait on her till Nat patted her back"come on babe!she has her friends"

"yeah..."they lifted,Eilly and El walked with her down the hall"so he was like!come on babe and i was no!and he was...HAY!are you listening Double L!"

"yes yes!"she open the door and gasp"hey girls~"

"Leech!Max!Mario!"

"run away!"El grad them both and started to run outside,Double L fell and turn to see the boys"wait!"it was to wait,they were long gone"come on babe give me a kiss!~"Mario pin her to a wall and started to kiss her nick"NO!"

"hey butt face's!"they both turn to Kevine"come and fight me!"he smirked evily"with pleasure bitch!"

"NO!"he drop her down and ran up to Kevine,she grad his hand and pin it on his back and throw him across the other two ran to her,but she moved aside and they both hit each other"w-we'll get you!"they ran off

Kevine turn to Double L,who was crying her eyes covered her face with her hands and cried,she felted a pat on her shoulder and look was holding a white rose,she blushed and rub her head"i-i saw this in a movie...they said to give this to a girl who is sad.."she sniffed"thank you...but why?"

"because...your the only person who listen's to me...a-and i won't let anyone touch you!understand!"Double L smiled and kissed her cheek,she whispered thank you and walk away with the white rose

Kevine stood there,with her hand on her cheek where she kissed and one day she could be with her to

** the end**

* * *

yeah not my best work,also for those who know Nat!no this is not the same on,i couldn't found a name to fit Nazz so i pick this on!i suck that name's!so tell me what you think!?


End file.
